1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general field of golf club carriers and more particularly to a wedge and putter carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the distractions to golfers is that when they approach a green, they must first use a wedge club and then when on the green a putter. Normally, both the wedge and the putter reside in a golf bag with other clubs in a set. The golfer usually has to take both the wedge and the putter with him or her to the green. The putter is normally laid on the ground while the wedge is used to get onto the green. Then the wedge is laid down and the putter is taken to finish the hole. Laying the clubs on the ground has the disadvantage that they get dirty, can be accidentally stepped on and require the golfer to bend to pick them up. What is needed is a container that can carry both the wedge and the putter to the green that fits normally inside a conventional golf bag. This need is apparent when one considers that clubs may be conventionally laid down up to four times per hole.
Prior art methods have included combination putter containers and wedge holders. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,916, Govoni teaches such a combination. Govoni's invention suffers from not keeping the wedge and the putter together in the golf bag and not allowing any place for the two clubs. Since the two clubs are used with equal priority, each should be treated equally by the carrier. Govoni provides a spike at the bottom of a putter carrier to place the assembly in the ground. Many other spikes have been used with golf bags in generally to hold them upright. What is needed though, is a system that keeps a wedge and putter together and provides a spike to keep the combination upright.